


The Isaac kids

by Impractical_Writer



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Injury, Gen, Monsters, Rituals, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Writer/pseuds/Impractical_Writer
Summary: Isaac's mother never loved him or any of his other children.





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac's mother never loved him. She was always too busy with the other children she thought it'd be a good idea to birth, even though she couldn't afford to take care of herself. 

"The more the merrier," his mother would always say when asked about her large quantity of children. "These kids are my life."

Isaac knew that wasn't true. If it were true, then her children wouldn't become disgusting hell spawn Satan worshippers. Well, Eve and Azazel did, but only because everyone else was too scared.

You see, when Isaac was still very young he watched too of his siblings die in the hands of the devil. That's when Azazel started to make deals. The first was simple, he sold a part of his soul to bring his brother Benjamin back to life. Then Azazel grew greedy. He wanted power, and power he revived. He became so wrapped up in what he wanted, when it came time to revive his youngest sister there was nothing left to give.

Everything became worse when Eve decided to help. Being inexperienced at black magic, she couldn't give enough to grant her sister a body. The family was devastated, but happy. 

"Lacy's alive," Eve said calmly. "But we cannot touch her."

That was the hard part. Lacy had always been the clingy, huggy type, but now she couldn't make any contact with the people she loved. Her heart was broken. Lacy spent every day after she had been reborn crying deep within her basement. At night you can even hear her ghostly whines throughout the whole house. 

"You have to fix this!" Isaac hissed at Eve after the forth night. "None of us can sleep!"

So Eve tried. The devil had nothing to give the poor soul, but he knew what he needed. 

"Bring me the shell of a deceased mortal," he ordered. "And I shall grant your sister a body."

Eve never thought about murdering another living being, but she needed her sister. There was no way she could do it alone, so she brought her brother, Azazel, along. He was reluctant at first, but family is family. 

"I have a plan," Eve explained the night of the slardughter. "If we sneak into the nearby orphanage, we can steal one of the kids."

Azazel glared at Eve. He believed the plan wouldn't work, but he was wrong. They did as Eve said and broke into the orphanage, kidnapped a random child, and snuck back out. 

"This is stupid," Azazel muttered, slinging the sleeping child over his shoulder. "What do we do now?" 

"We bring him to Satan!" Exclaimed Eve, iffy obviously way too excited. "Then we'll have Lacy back and everything will be normal!'

But, she was wrong. Dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, Isaac was too young to remember anything after that. His other siblings, however, weren't so lucky. Isaac never bothered to ask them about what happened, for they seemed uncomfortable with the subject and the memories it seemed to bring. 

"We'll explain it when you're older," Isaac's older sister, Magdalene, told him. "When it makes more sense."

Now Isaac was thirteen and he still didn't understand the whole story. He had begged every single person in his family to tell him what happened so many years ago, but he could never get an answer. After a month, Isaac gave up on asking, and went along with a new mystery. 

"You know someone, or something, lives in our basement?"

He had heard that from Eve. 

At first, Isaac was reluctant about going down and exploring the depths of his basement. But curiosity got the best of him. 

"I'll come along if you want me too," Eden, the oldest child in the house, offered when told about her brother's plan. "I can protect you."

About to decline his sister's offer, Isaac noticed Eden's eyes glow a strange, light blue. A thick liquid of the same color drained from her sockets and spilled onto her shirt. A sudden ash rushed out of her mouth and a sinister smile spread across her lips. 

"Doesn't that sound nice? Your big sis protecting you."

Isaac slowly backed away from his sister, scared of what she had become. Eden's back suddenly emitted a loud cracking sound as she seemed to grow in height.

"Eden?" Isaac reached his hand out and clutched his sister's. 

Her skin was warm to the touch and felt like instead of blood, Eden and molten lava inside of her veins. Eden's smile faded into a look of worry and regret for what she had become. 

"You can come along," Isaac said, pulling his eldest sister into a tight hug. "But we're going to need weapons."

Eden's smile returned and she quickly dashed off to the back of the house. She returned a few seconds later with a large butcher's knife and an old metal baseball bat. 

"Which one do you want?" Eden asked. 

Isaac grabbed the bat and swung it around a few times. It felt heavy in his hands, but it would have to do. 

"I miss the days when you used to play baseball," Eden said dreamily. "You looked so cute in your uniform."

Isaac scoffed and gently hit his sister's shins with his weapon of choice. 

"Can we go now?"

Eden nodded, grabbed Isaac by the wrist, and guided him to the basement door. 

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Together, Isaac and Eden jumped down. Deep into the basement and possibly to their doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Eden was first to land. Her bare feet landed harshly on the rocky terrain below her. Isaac crashed down after her, his body landing upon his sister's. 

"Wow," Isaac gasped, taking in his surroundings. "This place is awesome!"

"As awesome as it may be, we must stick together."

Isaac, ignoring his sister's words, ran past her and into a different room. The soft pitter patter of his feet echoed throughout the underground, along with Isaac's sounds of amazment. 

"Hey Eden!" Isaac called from a few rooms over. "Come check this out!"

Eden quickly rose to her feet and jogged over to where her brother was located. Once she arrived the first thing that caught her eye was a large, gold bordered door. Sitting inside was a simple glass of soy milk. 

"Is it safe to drink?"

Eden slowly entered the room, signaling for Isaac to stay where he was. She picked up the strange cup, swished the contents around, and took a sip. It tasted like normal soy milk, but it was thicker. Eden thought the milk was alright, but there was something a bit off about it. 

"Don't drink it," Eden ordered. "Something's not right about it."

Isaac pushed past Eden and grabbed the half empty glass. He examined it, and even debating drinking it. 

"Don't you dare," Eden groaned clutching her stomach. "Something's wrong with it."

A light, cream colored liquid poured from Eden's eyes and burned her cheeks. She screamed, wiping the tears away as quickly as possible. Isaac dropped the cup, breaking it once it hit the floor, and rushed to his sister's side. 

"It burns!" Eden yelled, laughing maniacally. "It burns so good!"

Eden rubbed the molten tears all over her face, melting bits of ash away. The pain didn't seem to bother her anymore, but appeared to pleasure Eden somehow. 

"Eden please," Isaac begged, grabbing his sister's wrists roughly. "We need to go, now!"

Hissing, Eden tried to break free from her brother's grasp. She screamed loudly, kicking and biting Isaac's arms and legs. 

"Let go of me! I need to be punished!"

Isaac wrapped his arms around Eden's torso and squeezed her tightly. He felt her squirm and struggle before settling down. Eden groaned softly and lazily put her arms on Isaac's shoulders. 

"I... I'm sorry Isaac. I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

"It's okay," Isaac reassured. "I'm used to it."

Eden giggled softly and gave Isaac a kiss on his forehead. 

"Let's go," she said, clutching Isaac's hand. "We have a whole basement to explore."

"You're not doing it alone, are you?"

Eden spun around on her heels, facing the source of the mysterious voice. 

"Eve?"


End file.
